Not Even Death Will Part Us Now
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Puck and Kurt fantasize about their future. Fluffy-ness and a little bit of angst. First story posted on this site in forever.


"Where are you taking me, Noah?" Kurt asked in confusion. He was currently being dragged by his Neanderthal, but sexy and sweet boyfriend, through an unfamiliar wooded area close to the school.

Puck turned his head to give Kurt a quick smile before saying, "Somewhere no one will bother us." They walked for a few more moments, with Puck's hand never leaving Kurt's, until they reached a clearing near a small stream.

"Noah, this is beautiful." Kurt said in awe, admiring the peacefulness of the location. "Where did you find this?"

Puck shrugged. "I was just wandering around and came upon it. I thought it was nice."

"Only you would go wandering around the woods just because." Kurt grinned, causing Puck to pull him into a tight embrace.

Kurt lifted his head a bit and kissed his boyfriend softly on the cheek. "Thanks for bringing me here. I really love it."

"It was the only place I could think of taking you without being seen." Kurt gave Puck a sad smile at those words. They had to keep their relationship a secret. Coming out to everyone would be like committing suicide. No one would understand.

"Yeah…" Kurt trailed off, laying his head on Puck's shoulder.

"Hey," Puck started, pushing Kurt off of him softly. "I brought us something." He pulled his messenger bag from his shoulders and pulled out a folded throw blanket and laid it out carefully on the ground. He mentioned for Kurt to sit and Puck followed after him. He positioned him self behind the smaller boy, guiding him in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and began to rub small circles on his stomach.

"This is nice." Puck whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Yeah it is." Kurt agreed. "I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

Whenever Kurt said something like that, it made Puck's heart break a bit. He would give anything to show off what was his. It hurt that he had to act like he was single and keep up his player image just so no one would figure out that he was completely and stupidly in love with Kurt Hummel.

"I know, but once we're out of this stupid town, it'll get easier. Just wait and see, babe." He finally responded.

Kurt laughed a bit. "Then I can make out with you whenever I want to. People would look at us and be jealous. They'll wish that they could be as in love as we are.

Puck couldn't help but join in. "We'll have a kick ass place in New York, right? Where you'll be a famous designer and I'll be...doing something that's successful."

"And then we can have fancy dinner parties in our kick ass place. I was born to entertain, so it's only right." Kurt added.

"Then we'll get married and have the best life ever." Kurt turned his head slightly to look at his boyfriend and smiled the biggest smile ever. Puck couldn't help but to kiss him.

"It'll be great." Kurt said in a wistful tone after the kiss was finished.

Puck motioned for Kurt to turn and face him. They sat crossed legged in front of each other. Kurt lifted his hand to run it across Puck's cheek. Puck nuzzled the pale hand placing a small kiss on the palm.

"I love you." Puck finally says after a moment. "And I know that I don't say it enough, but shit, it's true."

Kurt closes his eyes briefly, as if taking in Puck's words. "I know that it's true, Noah. You say it just enough."

Puck smiles.

"I love you, Noah." Puck feels like he might cry and he _never _cries. The sincerity in the other boy's words makes his heart pound at a ridiculous speed.

"And I'm going to love you forever." Kurt added, brushing his thumb across his boyfriend's bottom lip. Puck can tell that Kurt knows that he's being cheesy. He can see the blush spread across his porcelain skin.

Puck beckons Kurt closer to him. He pulls their bodies close together and kisses Kurt deeply. The kisses are slow and lazy and just perfect. Puck ends up on his back, still grasping onto Kurt as his life depended on it.

And even though they both knew that it would be a few years before they could display their love, just being like they were was enough.

_Make of our lives one life,__  
__Day after day, one life.__  
__Now it begins, now we start__  
__One hand, one heart,__  
__Even death won't part us now_


End file.
